Deux colliers d'argile
by heyguy
Summary: Il est là étendu sur le sol. Elle lui implore de se lever. Mais il n'écoute pas. Il reste là, à fixer le ciel avec son éternel sourire en coin. Il a brisé sa promesse. Deathfic/ Percabeth en espérant que cela vous plaira. T pour être prudent


Il était là, le visage paisible tourné vers le ciel. Allongé dans le sable avec se foutu sourire en coin aux lèvres. Il avait l'air si calme et pourtant autour de lui la vie d'une fille s'écroulait.

Pourquoi ne se relevait-il pas comme à chaque fois ?

Pourquoi restait- il là sans rien faire alors qu'elle mourrait doucement ?

Ils s'étaient battus, la fois de trop.

La fois qui avait détruits tant de vie.

Elle serra sa main. Autour d'elle les gens pleuraient, formaient un cercle respectueux.

Mais elle s'en foutait.

Sa main dans la sienne était froide. Si froide.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela arrive ?

Il avait sauvé la vie de tellement de gens. Sauvé le monde tant de fois. Et les dieux n'avaient pas étaient fichus de le protéger de cet ultime coup d'épée.

Elle en était sûre. Plus jamais elle ne ferrait offrande de son déjeuner. Aucun des ces êtres égocentriques ne le méritaient.

\- Annabeth… il faut y aller.

Les sons lui parvenaient, mais comme à travers une bulle. Leur bulle, celle dans le lac.

\- Annabeth… viens…

\- Laissez-moi…

Les larmes ne dévalait pas encore ses joues. Elles viendraient après, quand elle serait sûre qu'il n'est pas juste évanouie.

\- Annabeth ...

\- J'ai dis laissez-moi… seule !

\- S'il te plait…

\- Je vous en pris.

Ses yeux finirent par s'embuer. La peine dans le regard de ces gens, ça c'était une preuve de la vérité.

Les pensionnaires commencèrent à se disperser, comprenant qu'ils devaient la laisser seule. Elle se retrouva seule, oui seule, car lui ne comptait pas, ne comptait plus…

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il avait promis de rester près d'elle pour toujours. Il avait manqué à sa promesse. Elle le haïssait tellement pour ça.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues maintenant.

\- Percy, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Bats-toi !

Il ne répondit pas, toujours allongé avec ce stupide sourire. Il était là impassible à son malheur. Elle lâcha sa main et rua le sable de coup de poings. Un bruit rageur sortit des tréfonds de son âme. Après avoir déversé sa colère dans le sable, elle fond en larmes. Elle enfouit son visage dans le T-shirt de Percy, fait ça ne fait qu'accentuer sa douleur.

La poitrine de sa moitié est tellement vide. Le battement de son cœur, ce son qui l'a rassurait dans n'importe quelle situation, il n'était plus là. Il s'était envolé pour toujours.

Les larmes coulait encore et encore mais elle pu distinguer qu'il y avait quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle devait le récupérer elle devait garder un peu de son Cervelles d'Algues pour toujours. Alors les doigts tremblants elle sortit l'objet de la poche.

Ce qu'elle y trouva fut loin de la réconforter. Une petite boite carrée. Elle savait ce qu'il y avait dedans. Dans la boite il y avait une bague, la plus belle bague du monde. L'anneau était gris comme ses yeux et la simple pierre précieuse était vert, vert comme l'océan, vert comme ses yeux. Annabeth regarda la bague, elle vit ses yeux à la place de la pierre et elle pleura. Puis elle remarqua un petit détail. A l'intérieur de la bague il y avait une inscription gravé en grec ancien : pour toujours. Alors elle fit ce qu'il lui semblait le mieux. Elle sortit la bague de l'écrin et se la passa au doigt.

\- Oui, pour toujours Cervelle d'Algues…

Et elle enfouit de nouveau son visage dans le T-shirt. Elle entendit vaguement les gens revenir à pas lourd pour la ramener à son bungalow. Elle ne voulait pas.

Elle passa sa main sur chaque détail du visage du garçon. Elle voulait se souvenir de tout chaque détail, de chaque parcelle de lui.

\- Annabeth, il faut vraiment y aller…

\- Deux minutes…

Elle continua de caresser le visage de Percy. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle voulait le garder avec lui, _pour toujours._ Elle sut comment faire.

Elle retira son collier de perle et le passa autour du cou du brun. Elle récupéra aussi le sien et le passa autour de son cou.

Elle se pencha et murmura dans son oreille avec toute la conviction et l'amour du monde pour qu'il puisse l'entendre des Enfers :

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement…

Alors elle embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres. Des lèvres qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Des lèvres qui s'emboitaient parfaitement avec les siennes. Et qui maintenant étaient si froide.

\- Je t'aime Cervelle d'Algues...

Et vidée de toute énergie elle se laissa raccompagner au camp.

Ils voulaient qu'elle se repose à l'infirmerie. Elle s'enfuya et s'enferma dans la cabine numéro trois.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Il y avait des vêtements qui jonchait le sol. Elle ramassa un sweat et l'enfila. Elle remonta le col sur son nez et huma l'odeur. Comme ça allait lui manquer.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, calé contre le mur, les jambes ramené contre elle, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et pleura.

Il était partit, pour toujours.

Annabeth c'était toujours félicité de ne pas être totalement dépendante de son petit-ami. D'être indépendante malgré leur relation très proche. Maintenant qu'il n'était plu là, elle n'en était plus si sûre.

Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui ? Sans son rire, son sourire ? Sans ses yeux rieurs ? Sans son ironie et son insolence ? Sans ses lèvres ?

Elle joua avec la bague, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui donner. Elle l'imagina faire ça demande, se mettre à genoux et bafouiller une déclaration en rougissant. Elle sourit au milieu de ses larmes, comme elle l'aimait.

Ce soir là elle n'alla pas manger malgré les appels des pensionnaires. Mais au milieu de la nuit elle déjoua la surveillance des harpies et alla trouver refuge à la plage. Elle s'assit sur le sable le plus près possible de la mer, parfois les vagues venaient mouiller ses pieds nus.

\- Cervelles d'Algues, ils vont me demander de parler quand on brûlera ton linceul, commença-t-elle dans un sanglot, mais je sais que je n'aurais pas la force de parler, alors je t'en pris où que tu sois entends moi.

Elle prit du sable mouiller et le tritura entre ses mains tremblantes.

\- Percy, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, il a fallu que tu te prenne cette épée ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas esquiver ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire Percy, tu es ma moitié, la personne qui me motivait, qui était là quoiqu'il arrive. Et tu es partit, tu me laisse seule. Tu as rompu ta promesse. Et je te hais tellement pour ça !

Elle jeta rageusement le sable à la mer.

\- Je... Percy, comment je vais me relever ? Il y a ce truc dans ma poitrine, ce... rien. C'est tellement vide maintenant qu'il n'y a personne dedans et je sais qu'il n'y aura plus jamais personne, personne ne pourrait me correspondre aussi bien que toi.

Les larmes c'étaient arrêtées depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle lui parlait, elle vidait tout ce qu'elle avait, alors à quoi bon pleurer ? Il l'entendrait moins bien au milieu des sanglots.

\- Percy aide-moi, je t'en pris. Je vais vivre comment sans tes blagues, sans tes yeux, sans tes bras, sans ton sourire ? Sans toi ? Je ne pourrait pas. En fait je crois, oui... je crois je n'ai pas envie de vivre sans toi.

La mer, seule spectatrice de cette déclaration, lui envoya une vague en pleine tête, l'air de dire que Percy ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça. Et la mer avait raison.

\- Tu-tu as raison. La vie continu, hein ?

La mer lança un doux clapotis sur ses pieds pour lui signaler son accord.

\- La vie continue. Cervelle d'Algues dis-moi que tu m'aideras, s'il te plait.

La mer jusqu'alors sombre s'éclaira de l'intérieur pour se colorer en ce si beau vert qu'elle aimait tant. Elle prit ça comme un accord avec un sourire triste.

\- Je t'aime Cervelle d'Algues.

\- Je t'aime Puits de Sagesse, lui répondit la mer.

Elle était sûre que ce n'était pas une hallucination, c'était lui. Il n'était pas vraiment là, pas physiquement. Il était là, juste dans sa poitrine à elle.

Elle resserra sa main autour du collier de perles et une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue.

Elle fut triste longtemps mais la légende raconte qu'à la fin :

L'orage vécu sans l'océan mais l'orage aima de tout son être l'océan, mort au combat.


End file.
